Straight to Fiction
by Neitzarr
Summary: AU!AkuRoku. They meet at a concert and go home on the same train. It's fate. T for language.


**Title:** Straight to Fiction  
><strong>Word<strong>**count:** 884  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> AkuRoku  
><strong>Summary:<strong> They meet at a concert and go home on the same train. It's fate.  
><strong>Notes:<strong>HOLY WHAT EVEN IS THIS? It's short, that's what it is. It is very short. And silly. I BLAME JUSTSAYNOTOPANTS. I seem to be doing that a lot. Don't I, dearest.? Anyway, a short crappy fanfiction. Try to enjoy._Ps.__Any__form__of__help__is__appreciated._

He had barely exited the train when Roxas felt like jumping around with glee at the very notion that he was _finally_ going to a big concert. Not just any concert but a MSI concert. But the problem with that was he was with no one, and he didn't look the type to jump around at the moment. His hair in wild liberty spikes and chains and spikes everywhere, he looked like someone not to be messed with. So the moment he got off the train he let out a giant 'WHOOP' and jumped and fist pumped before continuing his walking towards the Rod Lava Arena.

As he got closer there were more people of the same type of description as him, spikes in the hair, Mohawks, chains, black, spikes and studs - Everything that got him hot. Most people were in groups and he had a sudden pang of sadness that none of his friends were into this sort of music. But then the gates opened and he didn't have a care at all. He grinned at his ticket, which stated he was in The Mosh Pit. He couldn't wait.

It was mayhem - that was the only way to describe the abundance of activity happening around him. People were screaming and dancing in a weird overly sexualized way that was also very violent and all Roxas could do was look around in wonder. If he could fuck everyone here he would, there were so many hot people it was astounding. His kink factor was coming into play. Piercings and tattoos had always been a turn on for him and now he was surrounded by people covered in them. All he could boast about was an eyebrow and two industrials, a vertical and horizontal. Some of the people here glittered with the metal surrounding their features, some good amount and others bad. But Roxas didn't care. He was already having the time of his life.

Most people in The Mosh were chatting to each other and Roxas felt a tad left out until someone shouted 'TESTICLES, ONE TWO THREE' from stage and everyone screamed back with their own battle calls in various words of 'FUCK YOU' and 'FUCK YEAH'. Once the person disappeared again and everyone went back to talking Roxas felt a tap on his shoulder and a voice in his ear.

"That was enthusiastic for someone here alone." Roxas turned and found a most stunning creature smirking down at him. He shuddered inwardly but grinned up at the red headed teen. "What can I say; I'm enthused to be here," he replied, giving the older teen a once over and all but shuddering at what he saw. Combat boots and lip piercings had already won him over. "Axel, and I happen to be here alone as well. Join me in shoving these motherfuckers around?" He grinned slyly and all Roxas could do was grin back and nod as people started to walk on stage and everyone rushed forward at the call of 'ATTENTION MOTHER LICKERS' and the show begun.

"That was one of the better opening acts they've had." Axel commented after as the band left the stage. They were some hitting it big time Aussie band who had a good vibe going for them. "Roxas, by the way," he shouted to Axel suddenly, realizing he hadn't given his name. Axel was about to respond when the lights dimmed and screams of vulgarity came from off stage. Instead they looked at each other and then screamed along with everyone else any obscenity they could think of.

Then Jimmy Urine was there in all his glory and screaming at everyone. It was a mass of screams and curses and Roxas was having the time of his life.

"_WHEN I FUCKING SAY 'SUCK MY' YOU FUCKING SAY 'DICK'. READY! SUCK MY-"  
>"DICK!"<br>"SUCK MY-"_

"_DICK"  
>"FUCK YOU ALL VERY, VERY MUCH!"<em>

"OH MAN. FUCK YES. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK. OH FUCKING GOD THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING." Axel was still yelling after they had left the venue and were waiting for the train. When they had arrived and discovered that they lived on the same train line it was all they needed for another round of yelling and being young teenage hooligans, albeit they were both closer to turning twenty than being teens anymore.

They continued talking and laughing as the train pulled into the station before Roxas' station. He grinned and pulled out his phone, "call me. I would love to hang out more." Axel smirked in return and pulled out his phone. He traded with Roxas and they were silent for a moment, save for the mutters of numbers from both of them before they traded back and grinned at each other as Roxas' station came into view.

"Well Mister…how the fuck do you say that?" Roxas asked looking at his phone and Axels last name.

"Fuoco. Like foo-coh, it's Italian for fire or flame or some shit like that. Fucking awesome to have a name like fire though. How about you Mister Loose."

"Lou-se, and funny, it also Italian for light. So next time I play with fire I'll think of you." Roxas grinned and winked before exiting the carriage. His phone vibrated in his pocket, Roxas pulled it out and laughed.

_I'll look for the Light._


End file.
